


0608奶油后续（嘉闻）

by qiyanyan



Category: r1se, 嘉闻
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyanyan/pseuds/qiyanyan
Summary: 存档。一辆小破车。闻闻抹嘉嘉奶油那一下太狠了哈哈哈哈哈嘉嘉别怕，我给你报仇了！
Relationships: 焉栩嘉x翟潇闻
Kudos: 7





	0608奶油后续（嘉闻）

翟潇闻回到自己的房间里，决定先洗把脸恢复一下自己的帅气。但是用水抹掉奶油以后，脸和手都滑不溜秋的。真的很麻烦，睡衣也得要换新的了。他站在镜子前想了一下，还是先出去拿面巾纸擦掉奶油，再卸妆洗脸洗澡一条龙。  
叮咚叮咚——  
正在擦脸的翟潇闻停下了手，皱着眉走去开门，嘴里还嘟囔着：“谁呀，这么晚了还来骚扰我。”  
一打开门，看到的是满脸还是奶油的焉栩嘉，翟潇闻挺惊讶的：“怎么了嘉嘉？”  
焉栩嘉盯着他，挑了挑眉，指着脸上的奶油说：“来找你负责。”  
翟潇闻眨了眨眼，看焉栩嘉脸色好像并不大好，有些心虚但头一仰，强行理直气壮道：“我没有啊，是齐齐给你抹的奶油，我那是想拉开他”同时开始扶着门慢慢小碎步后撤。  
“哦？是吗？”焉栩嘉倚在门框，一脸好笑地看着他，“那我就只要你负责怎么样不行吗？”  
“焉栩嘉小朋友，做人不能这么不讲道理…”翟潇闻吞了吞口水，开始语重心长地胡说八道，“那我也不能怎么样。”眼看来者不善，翟潇闻撒开框就往里面跑，焉栩嘉往前顶开要关上的门，追进了房间里，在身后抓住翟潇闻的腰，靠在他耳边，“恶狠狠”地说：“还想跑是不是？走，我带你再去抹奶油。”  
翟潇闻虽然没有弄懂焉栩嘉想要干什么但是先“求饶”就对了，“别，不要，嘉嘉，嘉哥我错了，我…啊！”边挣扎边试图晓之以情动之以理的翟潇闻被焉栩嘉一把架起，走去洗手间。  
焉栩嘉把翟潇闻放在洗手台上，翟潇闻发虚地对他笑了笑：“来，嘉哥，我帮你把奶油擦掉。”  
焉栩嘉笑得戏谑：“行，你把它舔掉”  
翟潇闻顿时“炸毛”了，战略性后仰：“你变态吧焉栩嘉！”  
焉栩嘉抹了一大把脸上的奶油：“对啊，我来喂你吃？”  
翟潇闻下意识就想跳下洗手台跑路，焉栩嘉把他推到靠在镜子上，右脚把翟潇闻双脚分开，捂住他的后脑勺就亲了下去。  
翟潇闻感觉大脑宕机，焉栩嘉啄了两下他的唇，继而吻得更深，舌头挑逗地滑进他的口腔里。洗手间的暖光照得翟潇闻发热，而焉栩嘉的吻和呼吸让他变得更热，他看到焉栩嘉眼里的自己逐渐迷茫，快要瘫在嘉嘉怀里了，这是我吗他想。后腰突然的凉意让他有些惊醒，翟潇闻意识到那是焉栩嘉手上的奶油。沿着后腰一路深入到股缝，翟潇闻推了推焉栩嘉的腰，却被他的手箍得更紧：“小傻瓜别乱动。”  
“不可以用奶油…”翟潇闻抗拒地扭了扭屁股，奶油滑滑的跟润滑剂差不多，但是想到是奶油还是有些接受不了。  
焉栩嘉不为所动，穴口周围已经涂满了奶油，他把沾着奶油的手指伸进了小穴里。即使是一根手指小穴还是有些紧，焉栩嘉的手指温柔地滑过内壁，寻找小穴主人的敏感点。  
翟潇闻玩着焉栩嘉睡衣上的纽扣，享受着他的前戏开始左顾而言他，  
“嘉嘉，你今天作业写完了吗”  
“早写完了”  
“但你明天不是还要考试吗”  
“不耽误”  
“那你…唔！”  
第二根手指也进入了小穴里，焉栩嘉低头吻住翟潇闻，不让他分心再叭叭叭。两根手指轮流刮过他敏感点，抵不住这种快感的小穴在不停地收紧，里面的奶油也开始融化，前面的性器也已经站了起来。焉栩嘉低声哄道 ：“乖，再放松点，用手把小穴掰开。”  
翟潇闻想老是看到粉丝惊叹焉栩嘉的低音鲨人是真的，特别是在听着焉栩嘉在他耳边低喘的时候，他会感觉到更兴奋，忍不住用小穴把焉栩嘉夹得更紧就会听到他更难耐的喘息，焉栩嘉会把他肏得更深更用力。想到这个场景，翟潇闻的小穴就把焉栩嘉的手指咬得更紧了。两根手指不够，翟潇闻想，他用手把穴口分开，另一只手去摸焉栩嘉的性器：“嘉嘉可以了，我想要。”  
焉栩嘉把手指拔出来，带出的水甩到了镜子上，被肠液融化和稀释后的奶油像奶水一样从玻璃上划落。焉栩嘉把翟潇闻的腿分开，看到被翟潇闻手分开的小穴正一缩一缩地邀请他，焉栩嘉就着这个姿势把性器送了进去。  
“啊——”这突如其来的深插划过翟潇闻的前列腺敏感点直接插进了深处，这冲击力过强的快感让翟潇闻软倒在焉栩嘉身上。焉栩嘉低头吻翟潇闻，想让他先放松放松，小穴把他吃得太实了。  
翟潇闻偏过头：“你还没洗脸，你脸上的奶油蹭到我嘴里了。”  
焉栩嘉想起这个就好笑，奶油是他抹的还嫌弃上了？“怎么？还不让我亲了？”  
翟潇闻：“不洗脸不给亲。”  
“行。”焉栩嘉抱起翟潇闻的屁股，开始用力肏他的小穴，一边肏一边往浴室里走。这种像考拉一样的挂在焉栩嘉身上的姿势，让他每走一步都入得很深。  
“呜…不可以太…太深了…啊！太深了”翟潇闻的手紧紧抓住焉栩嘉的肩膀，他感觉自己快要掉下去了，焉栩嘉把他的屁股抬高再把他放下来，他感觉他的小穴每一次都焉栩嘉的性器吃进去了，甚至连他的睾丸也要吞进去了。  
焉栩嘉让翟潇闻扶着墙，把屁股抬高，抓着他的腰，对着小穴快速地抽插。“太…太快了嘉嘉…啊！嘉嘉！”焉栩嘉放慢了速度，温柔地磨过敏感点，看到翟潇闻露出舒服喘息的神情又猛地加快了速度。  
“啊！嘉嘉不要！啊！那里…呜…那里不要”焉栩嘉每次深插都打在翟潇闻的敏感点上，还扳起翟潇闻一条腿，肏得更深了。  
“嘉嘉…嘉嘉…不不要了…”翟潇闻整个人都在发抖，剧烈的快感快要把他吞噬了，他前面已经高潮射过一次了，但后穴还在持续高潮。“嘉嘉…亲亲我嘉嘉…好不好”后入式让翟潇闻看不到焉栩嘉的脸，他只能对着墙被肏得流生理泪水。焉栩嘉从来没有在做爱的时候不照顾他的感受，不就是今天抹了他奶油吗，想到这个翟潇闻更委屈：“不…我不喜欢你了…焉栩嘉”  
焉栩嘉将翟潇闻转过身，看着翟潇闻咬着唇一脸泪水的望着他：“不喜欢谁了？”焉栩嘉一边用力顶着他的敏感点一边用手掰开他咬住的唇，翟潇闻本来就快要高潮了，现在被焉栩嘉顶得更凶，哭着去摸焉栩嘉的脸向前去索吻。焉栩嘉扭过头不让他亲：“不喜欢我了还亲什么。”翟潇闻急得抱着他的腰，被快感冲击着了哭着喊着告白：“喜欢…啊！喜欢嘉嘉…翟潇闻喜欢焉栩嘉！”  
焉栩嘉低头把埋在他胸前的小企鹅抱起来吻住，打开花洒，洗去翟潇闻脸上的泪痕和奶油，下身放缓速度，在敏感点周围三浅一深地抽插着，感受到含着阴茎的小穴在剧烈痉挛，焉栩嘉把翟潇闻抱起来放到大腿上，深插了十几次过后，两个人一起高潮了。  
焉栩嘉把清理完后已经睡眼朦胧毫无知觉的翟潇闻抱上床：“我还没洗脸卸妆。”  
焉栩嘉拍着他的背哄道：“洗了洗了，给你全洗了。”  
翟潇闻：“焉栩嘉你又欺负我。”  
焉栩嘉：“…到底谁欺负谁啊”


End file.
